Powerless
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: Blood is coming out of Chloe's nose, and she has no idea why. Lucifer wants to help but doesn't know how. For once in his life, the Devil is powerless.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Deckerstar fans! I know you're all feeling on edge since the last episode ended on a cliffhanger. We all wanted to see Lucifer and Chloe kiss, but alas, that moment was taken from us and by the looks of it, it's not happening anytime soon in the next episode. Speaking of which, I have written this short one-shot based on the promo for the next episode which will air on January 16 (mark your calendars!). I may or may not expand this into a full-on story, but if inspiration hits, I will definitely write it. As usual, reviews make my day and flames can deal with my OC!

* * *

"What is happening? It won't stop." Chloe said as she looked into the mirror. Blood was coming out of her nose like water from a faucet. The detective turned as Lucifer came up behind her, a worried expression on his handsome visage. "I wish I knew, Detective," Lucifer said as he tried to figure out why Chloe's nose is bleeding. She was perfectly fine when they drove to the airstrip a couple of days ago. The Lord of Hell wanted to do something, anything to make his Chloe better, but he couldn't. He is the Devil, not a healer like Raphael. _Wait, since when did I think of the detective as mine?_ Lucifer thought as confusion crept into his mind.

"Maybe you should go lie down on the bed," The King of Hell suggested after snapping out of his reverie. "Perhaps that will stop the blood from flowing out again." He didn't add 'I hope' at the end, as he didn't want his detective to think that the situation can't be remedied. Chloe did as she was told, leaving Lucifer alone in the bathroom of their hotel room. _Why is this happening?!_ The Devil thought, frustrated at the fact that he can't do a thing to help Chloe.

 _If this is some sort of trick, Father, I will not forgive you for this!_ Lucifer raged in his mind as he glared at the ceiling. The former Prince of Darkness sighed as he made his way to the bedroom to check on Chloe, feeling the weight that for once in his long life, he felt truly powerless.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Read on to chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Deckerstars! Here's the next chapter of the story as requested. It's kind of along the lines of my other story "Sudden Death" but no magical scales and rocks will be involved. Hope y'all enjoy and as usual, reviews make my day and flames can deal with either my OC or Maze!

* * *

"She can't be gone! She can't! It was only a nosebleed! Chloe!" Lucifer all but yelled, watching helplessly as his darling Chloe laid on the bed still as a statue. Her sea green eyes empty and soulless. She had bled out during the night, and when the Lord of Hell awoke the next day, expecting to see his Chloe's beautiful face as she laid next to him, his eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. The reality of the detective being taken away from him came down like a tonne of bricks. An EMT held Lucifer back, trying to prevent the former Prince of Darkness from doing something rash like taking Chloe's body. "Detective Decker is in a better place now, Mr. Morningstar," the EMT said. "She has God to look after her now." The King of Hell glared at the EMT, his eyes blazing red. "My Father took her away from me! He took my Chloe! So do me a favour and stop saying that He's looking after her!" Lucifer bellowed. The EMT then let go of his hold on Lucifer, perplexed that the latter would refer to God as his father and left him to his devices.

Lucifer then trudged over to the bed where Chloe's body laid and sat on the edge of it. He lifted Chloe's lifeless body and held it close to his chest, holding her as he did when she rushed into his arms and hugged him after finally solving her father's case. His shoulders shook with sobs as he rocked back and forth, not caring that blood was getting on his favourite Armani suit. _Why, Father?! Why must you take her from me?! She doesn't deserve this!_ Lucifer thought brokenly. "I love you, Chloe. I love you so much _._ " The Lord of Hell whispered to Chloe's ear through his tears. He had planned to tell Chloe his feelings for her tonight over a lovely candlelight dinner at the hotel restaurant. _Now I'll never get that chance_. Lucifer sighed as he sank deeper and deeper into despair.

 _Where am I? Am I dead?_ Chloe thought. _How did I end up in this place? Where's Lucifer?_ The detective thought as panic surged through her veins. "Welcome to the Gates of Heaven, Chloe Decker." A woman's voice said. Chloe turned and saw Charlotte Richards standing in front of her. "Mrs. Richards, what are you doing here?" The detective asked confusion laced in her voice. "I'm not Charlotte Richards, my dear. I'm only inhabiting her body." Charlotte said. "What do you mean 'inhabiting her body'?" Chloe inquired, her mind refusing to believe that the woman standing in front of her is not the well-known attorney.

The Goddess of Creation let out a breathy laugh, "You humans are so naive sometimes. I don't get why my ex-husband bothers with you lot. I am the Goddess of all Creation. God is my husband, or He used to be. I believe that you met two of my sons, Lucifer and Amenadiel." Charlotte said, showing off her pearly whites. Chloe took a step back as Charlotte's words sank in. _Lucifer wasn't lying when he told me that he is the Devil and Charlotte is his Mother._ "Why am I here?" The detective asked, demanding an explanation.

"Cutting right to the chase, I love it," The Goddess grinned. "You are here because you're the key to helping me and my family get back home." Confusion flashed across Chloe's face as she asked, "Get back home? Where is that?" The Goddess then pointed behind the detective and said, "You're standing in front of it, my dear." The detective turned around and saw a large golden gate. "Your home is Heaven? I thought that it didn't exist!" Chloe exclaimed. "It very much exists, my dear. You can see it can't you?" The Goddess asked, stating the obvious. Chloe then turned back to face the Goddess and said, "You indicated that I was the key to helping you and your family get back home. What do you mean?"

The Goddess let out a frustrated huff. "So many questions! I should just send you back to Earth to make you shut up, but I'm not going to do that." The Goddess then gestured to Amenadiel to explain things to the detective. The archangel stepped forward and said, " 35 years ago, I was asked by my Father to go down to Earth to bless a couple who are unable to have children. He never told me to do this kind of thing ever again. I met your mother, Penelope, again while I was on Earth. You are the result of that miracle, Chloe." Amenadiel finished.

Chloe stared at the archangel with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Does this mean that I'm the female version of Jesus?" Amenadiel chuckled and said, "No, you are not. My Father put you in Lucifer's path for reasons I do not know. Perhaps He wants him to redeem himself." The detective's legs almost gave out as she processed the information that was given to her. _I'm the Key._ Chloe thought as she stared at the two celestial beings. _The Key to the Silver City._

* * *

Will Chloe be able to help Mama Morningstar and her family get back to Heaven? Or will the Big Guy intervene and send Chloe back to Earth and be with Lucifer? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, fellow Deckerstars! Apologies for the belated update! I will try to have the next chapter written in the next couple of days. I have a few ideas to deal with Mama Morningstar. Enjoy as usual and remember: reviews are good, flames belong in Hell!

* * *

Lucifer sat at his piano in his penthouse, playing a melancholy tune. The King of Hell returned to Los Angeles a few days after Chloe passed and though LUX remained open, the Devil didn't seem like his old self. He still took bedmates home with him, but his heart wasn't in it as he satisfied his carnal desires. His Chloe is gone. No amount of sex, drugs, and alcohol is ever going to change that. Maze still visited him and asked how is he going to break it to the detective's daughter that she's never going to see her mother again.

"I don't know, Maze. I don't know." Lucifer said tiredly as he poured another drink. The former Prince of Darkness's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and his five o'clock shadow is starting to form into a full beard. He no longer dressed in his expensive suits, instead opting for the clothes that he wore when he was learning how to Douche. Maze still stopped by to check on him. Even though the demoness doesn't work for him anymore, she is still bound to him. "Well you have to tell her at some point," Maze said, leaning against the piano. "She's going to start asking questions as to why her Mother isn't home yet." The demoness finished.

The Lord of Hell sighed. He knows that he should tell Beatrice about her mother's passing, but that's a lot to process for a child like her. As much as he detests children, the detective's offspring has wormed her way into his stone cold heart like her mother had. "I'll tell her soon, Maze. Just not now." Lucifer said. Maze nodded in understanding and left her former boss alone with his thoughts. The demoness took one last glance at the Devil, hoping that he will snap out of his funk soon as the elevator doors closed.

Meanwhile, up at the Golden Gates of Heaven, Charlotte was deep in thought. Chloe stood off to the side, still in shock that she is a miracle created by God. "Just how are you going to use Chloe to get back to the Silver City, Mom?" Amenadiel asked, watching his Mother pace back and forth, her finger on her chin. "Maybe we can disguise ourselves somehow?" Charlotte suggested. The archangel shook his head and said, "Father would see right through it, Mom. Even if we changed ourselves to look like something else, it would be for nought." Charlotte let out a huff as she went back to pacing. Suddenly, a light bulb came on in the Goddess' mind as she turned her attention to the detective.

Amenadiel followed his Mother's line of vision as he is filled with a mix of fear and curiosity. "What kind of evil plan are you concocting, Mom?" The archangel asked tentatively. The Goddess smirked and said to her son, "I'm going to send Chloe back to Earth to get your brother up here." Amenadiel's eyes went wide as dinner plates as he heard his Mother's words. "You do know that once you send Chloe back to Earth, there's no way that Lucifer will return to Heaven, right?" The archangel said. "I'm not sending Chloe back to live out the rest of her days," Charlotte said. "I'm sending her back on a leash if you will. She will return to Earth with the task of bringing Lucifer here, or she can die the way Uriel did if she fails." The Goddess finished.

"You want to kill Chloe with Azrael's Blade? You don't have it anymore, Mom! Lucifer has it, remember?" Amenadiel reminded. "I'll figure out some way to get it from him." The Goddess said off-handedly as she made her way toward Chloe. The detective turned as Charlotte announced her presence. "What do you want?" Chloe asked. "I'm going to send you back to Earth, my little human pet," The Goddess began. "On one condition, you are to bring Lucifer back here, or you will be wiped from existence."

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she marched right up into the Goddess's personal space. "I am no one's pet!" The detective growled. Charlotte remained unphased by the detective's outburst and lifted her up by the neck. Chloe struggled to breathe, kicking her feet desperately to get free. "You will do as I say, my dear or I will have no choice but to kill you. I'm sure Lucifer would not bear to see his beloved Detective Decker die a second time." The Goddess said with an evil smirk as she let go of Chloe's neck, letting the latter fall onto the cloud with a thud.

"Lucifer...loves me?" Chloe asked as she breathed in and out at a rapid pace, trying to let air back into her oxygen-deprived lungs. Charlotte rolled her eyes and said, "Of course he does! Why do you think he killed one of my sons for?! He certainly didn't do it for my sake! I knew that he's in love with you the moment I saw him dance with you at his club." The Goddess exclaimed. "I had wanted to blow you up with a car bomb, but Amenadiel talked me out of it." Charlotte went on. "When I shared this with Lucifer outside the courthouse, he threatened to rip me to pieces. Me, his Mother!" The Goddess said, her voice laced with sadness.

 _Lucifer is in love with me_. Chloe thought as she replayed Charlotte's words over and over. _He killed one of his brothers to protect me_. The detective mused, shocked that her best friend and partner has another brother besides Amenadiel. She then thought about her daughter and what she's going through right now. _Does she know that I'm dead_? Chloe thought worriedly, unable to bear the notion of leaving her little girl all alone.

 _Mom can always look after her, and Maze wouldn't let anything happen to her_. The detective thought, convincing herself that Trixie would be safe from harm. She then turned to the Goddess and said, "If I agree to help you get Lucifer back to Heaven, you have to promise me that you'll leave my daughter alone. She has nothing to do with this." Charlotte nodded. "Of course, if you succeed in bringing Lucifer back where he belongs, I will spare your offspring." The Goddess said as she chanted a spell and sent Chloe's soul back down to Earth.

* * *

Chloe is going back to Earth! How will Lucifer react? Will Mama Morningstar get what she wants? Maybe, maybe not. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hello! Apologies for the extremely late update! It took a while to get things moving along again as I write like there's a movie playing in my head. I'll try to get chapter 5 written either this week or the next though updates may be slow cause the show returns on the 16th (need to watch/review for TVOvermind) and I will update my other Deckerstar story "Torture Gone Wrong" as soon as I can. Enjoy as usual and remember: reviews good, flames are evil!

* * *

The detective awoke with a gasp as she found herself naked and lying on the coroner's table. She checked every inch of her body to make sure that she hasn't been autopsied. _No Y-incision. That's a relief!_ Chloe thought as she wrapped the white sheet around herself and sat up on the table. _Now how am I going to get out without anyone noticing?_ The newly revived detective mused as she looked around the morgue. "Can't exactly go out the front door," Chloe muttered. She put her finger to her lips and started to tap as she tried to figure out an escape plan.

Lucifer drove his Corvette along the roads of Los Angeles, his mind swirling with various scenarios as to how he's going to break the news of Chloe's death to her only child. He thought about telling Detective Douche first, but he didn't care much for the other man to do so. The King of Hell stopped his car a block away from the detective's apartment that she shared with Trixie and Maze.

"Pray help me, Father," Lucifer muttered under his breath as he got out of the car and went up the steps toward the apartment. The Devil raised his hand and knocked three times. He then waited nervously for the child to open the door. When it opened, his eyes went wide in surprise as he saw none other than Penelope Decker standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Penelope." Lucifer greeted politely with a charming smile on his face. "Where is Beatrice? I need to speak with her." Mama Decker smiled warmly and said, "Trixie has gone out to the zoo with Maze. They should be back later this evening before dinner. What did you want to speak to my granddaughter about?" The elder Decker woman asked, her curiosity peaked.

The Lord of Hell gulped as he cast his eyes downward. "It's about Chloe." Came the quiet response. "Chloe? Why? Has something happened to her? Is she alright?" Penelope asked, her voice laced with panic and worry. The former Prince of Darkness opened his mouth to say something but held back. It's hard enough trying to tell a child that her mother has passed, but how can he say it to the woman who brought the detective into the world?

"Maybe I should come back at another time. Sorry to bother you, Penelope." Lucifer said as he turned on his heel and left the apartment complex. "Lucifer, wait!" Penelope Decker called after the Devil's retreating figure, but the man just kept on walking as if he hadn't heard her. "How strange." Mama Decker said to herself as she closed the door. "I do hope Chloe is alright," Penelope said as she went back inside and resumed watching her favourite TV show.

Back at the Los Angeles County morgue, Chloe is still trying to figure out a way to escape from the place undetected. She wanted to put on a disguise of some sort, but she's no Sherlock Holmes. If she were to get caught, she's not sure if she can explain why she has magically come back to life. _No one would believe me anyway. They would just think I'm crazy._ Chloe thought. _Like how you thought Lucifer was crazy when he told you time and time again that he's the Devil?_ Chloe's mind said. _I still can't believe that I'm working with the Devil of all people. That and he's apparently in love with me._ Chloe contemplated. _First time for everything._ Chloe's mind concluded.

The detective then heard the door handle of the morgue rattle, signalling that someone is about to enter. _Oh no! What if it's the coroner? He can't cut me open! I'm alive!_ Chloe thought as panic took over her mind. "I have to get out of here but how?!" The detective muttered as she frantically looked around for a place to hide before she is discovered.

The door opened to reveal the coroner and his assistant. "Hey, Doc, did you sign off on Detective Decker's body?" The assistant asked as he entered the room. "No, she hasn't been autopsied yet, why do you ask?" The coroner replied. "Her body's not on the table anymore." The assistant said, pointing to the table where Chloe's body should be after placing his phone on the coroner's desk nearby. "Someone must have broken in and taken her body, but who would want the corpse of an LAPD detective?" The coroner pondered as he walked to his desk and called the precinct.

Chloe watched from her hiding place in the cupboard under the sink, her heart racing a mile a minute. _It looks like I'm going to be here a while. Wish I had some clothes to wear besides this sheet. I'm freezing!_ The detective thought as she tried to get comfortable in the small, cramped space of the cupboard. She waited until both coroner and assistant left the morgue to come out of hiding.

Chloe then wrapped the sheet tightly around herself and got a paper clip from the pencil holder on the coroner's desk to keep the sheet in place and took the cellphone that the coroner's assistant had left behind. _Now I know how the Little Mermaid felt when she had to wear canvas as a makeshift dress._ Chloe thought as she slowly opened the door and tiptoed out of the morgue, hoping with all of her soul that no one would see her leave. She managed to make it outside without getting caught. Taking out the stolen phone, Chloe dialled a familiar number and held the device to her ear.

Lucifer laid on his couch; his phone placed face down on the furniture's arm. _I miss you so much, Chloe. Are you in Heaven now?_ The former Prince of Darkness thought brokenly. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate, causing the King of Hell to snap out of his reverie. Picking up the small black gadget, he saw that it's someone named Stephan calling. Curious, he pressed the answer call button and said into the transmitter, "Hello, this is Lucifer Morningstar, to whom am I speaking?" The voice on the other end wasn't a male voice. In fact, it belonged to the one person that he only dreamed of seeing again. "Hello, Lucifer, it's me, Chloe. I need a favour."

* * *

Yes. Chloe has returned to Earth. What will the Devil's reaction be when she tells him his Mother's plan? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter 5! Thanks for the follows and favorites, and I'll post the next chapter in the next few days. Enjoy as usual and remember: reviews are good, flames are pure evil!

Previously on "Powerless":

 _Lucifer laid on his couch; his phone placed face down on the furniture's arm. I miss you so much, Chloe. Are you in Heaven now? The former Prince of Darkness thought brokenly. Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate, causing the King of Hell to snap out of his reverie. Picking up the small black gadget, he saw that it's someone named Stephan calling. Curious, he pressed the answer call button and said into the transmitter, "Hello, this is Lucifer Morningstar, to whom am I speaking?" The voice on the other end wasn't a male voice. In fact, it belonged to the one person that he only dreamed of seeing again. "Hello, Lucifer, it's me, Chloe. I need a favor."_

* * *

The Lord of Hell's breath was caught. He couldn't believe that his beloved Chloe is alive. "Chloe," He breathed out, his voice husky and thick with emotion. "You're alive," Lucifer said, a watery smile on his face as waves of relief washed over him. "Yes, Lucifer, I'm alive, but I can't talk about this over the phone," The detective said. "Could you come get me at the L.A. County Morgue? It's at 1104 North Mission Road. I'll be waiting near the stairs of the entrance." Chloe instructed. "Of course, I will be there shortly," Lucifer said before ending the call. The former Prince of Darkness then got up from the couch, grabbed his car keys and rode the elevator down to the club. The Devil then made a beeline for the door once the elevator reached LUX. He got into the Corvette, started the engine and drove off like a madman in the direction of the city morgue.

Chloe put the phone down on the ground near the bushes where she's currently hiding. The detective made sure to put it where the owner can see it so he can have his phone back. She also made sure to wipe off her fingerprints and delete Lucifer's number from the call log. _Better safe than sorry._ Chloe thought as she impatiently waited for her partner to get here.

Seconds turned into minutes as Chloe waited and waited. _Where the hell is he?!_ The detective wondered, feeling extremely antsy. She had a fleeting thought of picking the phone up again to call Lucifer, but then sternly reminded herself that she had just deleted the club owner's number and wiped her prints off of the device. Suddenly, she heard the roar of an engine as a shiny black car came zooming toward the morgue. Chloe poked her head out from behind the bushes and saw the license plate: FALL1N1. _Took him long enough._ She mused as she watched Lucifer park near the entrance and got out of the sleek Corvette with fluid grace.

"Detective?" The Lord of Hell called as he closed the car door. "Detective, where are you?" Lucifer called out again, looking around for his Chloe. He then heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes near the stairs to the entrance of the building. The detective came out from behind the bushes, the sheet she wore smeared with dirt and leaves. "Hi." She said in a small voice, a blush coloring her cheeks. Chloe gripped the sheet as tightly as she could so it wouldn't fall onto the sidewalk in a heap. _We certainly don't want history to repeat itself._ The detective thought as she recalled the time that Lucifer snuck into her house to make breakfast while she was in the shower.

"Hello, Detective." Lucifer greeted in return. The King of Hell desperately wanted to wrap his arms around his beloved detective and never let her go again, but the former Prince of Darkness refrained from doing so. _She doesn't know of my feelings for her._ The Devil thought sadly, opting to act like a gentleman by taking off his suit jacket and draping it over Chloe's shoulders. The detective then buttoned up the jacket to cover herself up as best she could and allowed Lucifer to escort her to his car. The Lord of Hell opened the passenger side door for her and waited until she got in. He then closed the door and got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove back toward LUX.

"What happened to your face?" Chloe asked as Lucifer sped down the highway. The former Prince of Darkness turned briefly to look at the detective before answering, "After you died, I just fell into a state of despair." Lucifer began, his voice tinged with sadness. "I was in such a rush to get to you after you called that I forgot to make myself presentable. I apologize." The Lord of Hell finished. "It's okay, Lucifer. You look handsome either way." Chloe said tenderly, placing her hand on Lucifer's.

A spark of shock ran through her veins as the detective realized what she had said. _I told Lucifer that he's handsome. Oh God, am I falling for him?! His Mother said that he is in love with me, but that's no reason for me to do the same!_ Chloe thought. _Woman, you have had feelings for him since you helped him save his home from being bulldozed into a Cinnabon!_ Chloe's mind piped up. _On top of that, you enjoyed dancing with him._ The detective's mind added. Chloe then snapped out of her thoughts, lifted her hand off of Lucifer's and turned her gaze back out the passenger side window, leaving the Devil to concentrate on the road.

Once the pair arrived at the club, Lucifer took Chloe straight up to his penthouse so she can clean herself up and change into some decent clothing. "Sorry about the mess, Detective," Lucifer said apologetically when they got out of the elevator and into the penthouse. "I haven't had the chance to clean." The King of Hell finished with a sheepish look on his face. "It's fine, I've seen worse when Trixie doesn't clean up her room," Chloe said off-handedly. The detective then turned around and faced Lucifer. "Could I use your bathroom? I need a shower and some clean clothes." Chloe asked, gesturing to her current state.

"Of course, Detective. The bathroom is up the steps, down the hall and to your left. I'll find some clothes for you." Lucifer offered as he walked briskly toward his bedroom. "Okay, thank you, Lucifer!" Chloe called after him as she made her way to the bathroom. The detective found the bathroom easily enough, and she closed the door behind her. She took off the paper clip that held the sheet together and let the fabric fall to the floor. Chloe then opened the glass door and stepped into the shower. Turning on the faucet, she got the water temperature just the way she liked it and let the water rain down on her. Steam filled the entire room as the detective washed her hair using the shampoo from the hanging shower caddy.

Meanwhile, Lucifer rummaged in his large walk-in closet for clothes that Chloe could wear. His overnight guests tend to leave random items of clothing behind when they leave in the morning, not that Lucifer's complaining. He did lend the detective that gorgeous red dress as part of her cover for the Player's Club event, held at LUX, of course, that was used as a ruse. _Ah, this would do nicely._ The King of Hell thought as he found some clothes that will fit his Chloe perfectly. The Devil then left the room and headed toward the bathroom to give the detective the outfit he found.

* * *

Hmm...wonder what outfit Lucifer has found for Chloe to wear? Keep a lookout for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, fellow Lucifer/Chloe fans! That episode last night was quite the emotional roller coaster wasn't it? All the Deckerstar feels! First, their relationship got real and then came the dramatic twist that might tear them apart. Hope it can stay as real as Caskett, Jisbon and Elizabeth and Henry McCord! Enjoy this belated update and as usual, reviews make me smile and flames can deal with the Devil! (Note: My other Lucifer story "Torture Gone Wrong" will remain un-updated till further notice. If I get an idea for the next chapter, I will write/post it. Thanks for understanding!)

 _Previously on "Powerless":_

 _Lucifer rummaged in his large walk-in closet for clothes that Chloe could wear. His overnight guests tend to leave random items of clothing behind when they leave in the morning, not that Lucifer's complaining. He did lend the detective that gorgeous red dress as part of her cover for the Player's Club event, held at LUX, of course, that was used as a ruse. Ah, this would do nicely. The King of Hell thought as he found some clothes that will fit his Chloe perfectly. The Devil then left the room and headed toward the bathroom to give the detective the outfit he found._

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Chloe rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and shut off the water. The detective slid open the glass door and stepped out of the shower. She looked around for a towel and managed to find a large black one in the cupboard under the sink. Chloe unfurled the towel and proceeded to dry herself off, wiping away every drop of water on her skin. She then put the towel on her head and toweled off her wet hair.

Suddenly, a curt knock came from outside the bathroom door. "Lucifer? Is that you?" Chloe called out. "Yes, Detective, it's me. I have some clothes for you. Could you open the door, please?" The detective wrapped the towel around herself and went to open the door. Lucifer waited patiently outside with a neatly folded bundle of clothes in his hands. Chloe opened the door slightly and the King of Hell softly gasped at the sight. His detective was wrapped in one of his towels and her hair was damp. Memories came rushing to the forefront of his mind when he first saw her naked. _I will never forget that day._ Lucifer mused as a faint smile appeared on his face.

Chloe looked at her partner with one perfectly raised eyebrow. _Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?_ The detective thought. _I still can't believe he loves me. Does he know that I know? Should I tell him?_ Chloe pondered as millions of questions filled her mind. She then cleared her throat, breaking them both out of their stupors. Lucifer apologized profusely, assuming that he had been caught staring at her and handed his detective the bundle of clothes. "I'll be in the living room, Detective. Do join me after you've changed." The Lord of Hell said. "Sure, Lucifer," Chloe said with a small smile.

"Thank you for the clothes and for letting me use your shower." The detective said with a blush. _Since when do you blush?_ Chloe's mind chimed in. _Shut up, you!_ Chloe chastised. "No need to thank me, Detective. Friends help each other out, remember?" Lucifer reminded with a charming grin. _Oh, how I want us to be much more than that, my darling Chloe._ The King of Hell thought as he turned on his heel and let his detective change in peace.

Chloe closed the door again and examined the clothes that Lucifer wanted her to change into. It was a dark red Halter V Neck Crossover Front Crop Top that stopped above her belly button. There was also a pair of dark blue jeans to match the top. _Lucifer really has great taste in fashion._ The detective mused. _Too bad he doesn't have any female undergarments._ Chloe thought as she unfolded the jeans.

 _You'd think that living with a female ninja bartender he would have some lying around, but I digress._ The detective concluded as she slipped into the jeans, being careful to zip up the zipper so that it doesn't catch the hairs in her bikini zone. She then put on the halter top, tying the straps around her neck as best she could. The detective then checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror before heading outside to join Lucifer in the living room.

The Devil himself sat on his couch, a tumbler of scotch in his hand, his mind swirling with thoughts about the detective and the fact that she is alive when only days ago, she had died from a mysterious nose bleed. _Did you have something to do with this, Father?_ Lucifer thought as he gazed at the ceiling of his penthouse.

The Ruler of Hell took a long sip of his drink as he retreated into his mind as Chloe made her way toward him. She stopped behind the couch and coughed softly to announce her presence. Lucifer returned to reality from his mind palace and turned his body slightly to face the detective.

"You look exquisite, Detective." The Lord of Hell said in a sultry voice that sent shivers down Chloe's spine. The detective took a few seconds to compose herself before replying, "Thank you. Though I can't take _all_ the credit." Lucifer hummed in agreement and said, "Of course you don't. I'm the one with the fashion sense in my family." The King of Hell smirked as he stood up from the couch and looked Chloe up and down appreciatively.

 _Speaking of family..._ The detective thought. _Better tell him now than never._ "Lucifer, I believe I owe you an explanation as to why I have come back to life." Chloe began. "Yes, why don't you have a seat and you can tell me all about it, hmm?" Lucifer said, gesturing to a spot on the couch. The detective complied and sat in the middle spot while Lucifer sat beside her on her right.

Chloe then took a deep breath and said, "The reason that I am alive is because…" The former Prince of Darkness leaned forward, his eyes bore into hers. "Yes, Detective? Out with it, I don't have an eternity here. Oh wait, I do." Lucifer said with a chuckle. "Your mother sent me back from Heaven." Chloe blurted out as she made a face, afraid of what her best friend and partner would react.

 _Mother sent her back? Why? What plan is she concocting and why would she involve Chloe?_ The Lord of Hell thought as his eyes went wide with shock, confusion flooding his mind. "Why does your being alive have anything to do with my mother? Also, how do you know my Mother? I never introduced you." Lucifer asked, trying to suppress his rage that his Mother is using his beloved Chloe like a pawn in her sinister plans.

"I met her while I was standing in front of the Gates of Heaven. I first thought that she was Charlotte Richards, but she told me that she's only inhabiting her body. She sent me back to Earth so that I can bring you back to Heaven." Chloe said in a small voice. "She said that if I failed in my task, she will wipe me from existence, whatever that means." The detective explained, bowing her head. _Mum wants to kill her with Azrael's Blade!_ Lucifer was boiling with rage. _How dare she use my Chloe against me?!_ The King of Hell seethed. The Devil took a deep breath as he tried to keep his anger in check and said in the calmest voice that he could muster, "What else did my Mother tell you?" Chloe looked up at Lucifer, her sea-green eyes filled with uncertainty.

 _Tell him now, Decker! Before you lose your chance!_ Taking a breath, the detective looked Lucifer in the eye and said, "Your Mother also said that you have feelings for me. Is that true?" The former Prince of Darkness was beyond stunned that his detective would find out about his feelings for her like this. _I suppose it's either this way or never_. Lucifer thought as he grabbed one of Chloe's hands and ran his thumb across the back of it.

"Yes, it's true. I do have feelings for you, Detective." The King of Hell said in a stage whisper. "I had wanted to tell you back in the hotel in Las Vegas, but you were taken away from me before I had the chance." Lucifer went on. Chloe reached out a hand on Lucifer's cheek, her eyes glistened with tears of happiness. _He loves me. He really loves me._ The detective thought as she leaned forward and placed her lips on Lucifer's.

The Devil froze at the sudden contact but returned the kiss, tasting his Chloe like he waited so long to do. The two broke apart to get air back in their oxygen-deprived lungs and Lucifer leaned his forehead against the detective's. "This...this is real, isn't it?" The Lord of Hell asked huskily as he placed a hand on Chloe's cheek, caressing it lovingly. The detective nodded in response and said, "We make a good team, don't we?" The King of Hell let out a breathy laugh, "Yes we certainly do." _We can deal with Mother later._ Lucifer thought. _For now, I just want to be with my beautiful Chloe._ The Devil decided as his lips sought hers.

* * *

Yay! Lucifer finally told Chloe his feelings for her! Now they need to team up against Mama Morningstar. Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the overdue update! I've hit a few roadblocks with this story these past few days and never got around to writing a new chapter till recently. Hope you enjoy this fluffy Deckerstar moment before things get real, and I will try to get the next chapter written as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me and remember: reviews are good, and flames can go to Hell along with that stupid May hiatus!

Previously on "Powerless":

 _We can deal with Mother later. Lucifer thought. For now, I just want to be with my beautiful Chloe. The Devil decided as his lips sought hers._

* * *

Days passed since Chloe returned to Earth and Lucifer couldn't be happier. He and Chloe were real. He didn't believe that it would happen, but it did. An odd sensation came over him, making him feel like he could take on anything and nothing would ever hurt him. The King of Hell lovingly caressed his Chloe's sleeping face as he laid next to her in his large king-sized bed. The two had yet to express their love for one another in the physical sense, but Lucifer was willing to wait until Chloe is ready. That and after he sends his Mother back to where she belongs.

 _I am so lucky to have you, my precious, darling Chloe._ The Lord of Hell thought as he gazed at the detective, his dark brown eyes shining with love. _If only you could love all of me like I do all of you._ The Devil thought again as sadness crept into his heart. He wanted more than anything to show Chloe his true face, but the fear of her reaction to it made him second-guess his decision. He had lost his detective twice; he's not going to lose her again. _Perhaps someday I will show you who I am. I hope that you will still see me as me and not some monster who punishes people for their sins._ Lucifer mused as he watched his beloved sleep. The former Prince of Darkness was drawn back to reality as Chloe stirred. The detective opened her eyes slowly, squinting as her pupils adjusted to the bright sunlight that shone through the windows.

"Good morning, Lucifer." Chloe greeted sleepily as she rolled onto her side. "Good morning to you too, Love," Lucifer replied as he leaned in to kiss his detective good morning. Chloe kissed him back, putting a hand on his cheek as she tilted her head up to allow herself better access. Lucifer broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "How about I go make us some breakfast?" Chloe could do nothing but nod as she breathed in her Lucifer's scent. The King of Hell then placed a chaste kiss on his detective's lips as he proceeded to get out of bed.

He quickly found his robe and put it on before heading toward the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Chloe. The detective, in turn, got up to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. _Maybe I can ask Lucifer to take me to see Trixie after we come up with a way to deal with his Mother._ Chloe thought as she took off the T-shirt and Egyptian cotton boxers that Lucifer lent her to sleep in and stepped into the shower.

"What's taking her so long?!" Charlotte fumed as she paced back and forth. "I sent her back to get your brother back up here, and she still hasn't completed her task! I should have strangled her to death when I had the chance!" The Goddess raged on. Amenadiel rolled his eyes as he listened to his Mother rant. He wanted to tell her for the umpteenth time that there isn't a chance in hell (no pun intended) that Lucifer would willingly return to Heaven once Chloe was sent back down to Earth.

The archangel inwardly sighed as Charlotte continued to pace, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the Silver City and be one of his Father's most trusted angels again. Though given all that's happened with Lucifer and his many lust-charged liaisons with Maze while he was on Earth, the dark-skinned angel isn't 100% sure that God will allow him to return. _It looks like you're not the only one seeking redemption, huh, Luci?_ Amenadiel thought as remorse made its presence known.

Back in the penthouse, Lucifer was in the kitchen busy getting the ingredients together to make chocolate chip pancakes. _Maybe I'll save some chocolate for later._ The Lord of Hell mused as he mixed the batter like a professional chef. He heated the pan on the stove and added a little butter in before using a ladle to pour the batter. The former Prince of Darkness turned the pan with one hand to make sure that the batter spreads out evenly. He waited for one side to fully cook before flipping the pan to cook the other side. The King of Hell then got two plates from the cupboard and placed the pancakes on it. He then made his way to the dining room and put the dishes on the table.

"Oh, almost forgot the maple syrup!" Lucifer exclaimed as he walked back toward the kitchen. The former Lightbringer returned with the sweet condiment, placing it in the center of the table. He then produced two plate covers to keep the pancakes warm. The Devil then went in the direction of the master bathroom to shave off his beard. _Wouldn't want to end up looking like Dad, now would we?_ Lucifer thought as he took out a small ceramic shaving bowl and made some shaving cream with some soap shavings and water. He then put the cream on his face and using a thin razor; he slowly shaved off his beard bit by bit.

Chloe finished showering and made her way back to the bedroom. She then found and put on the clothes that she wore the day before, making a mental note to ask Lucifer to take her home so she can change into her own clothes. _I can also check on Trixie. She must be wondering where I am._ Chloe thought.

 _How am I going to explain this to her? 'Oh, Mommy died from a mysterious nosebleed and somehow came back to life because the Goddess of Creation sent me back'? She'd never believe me._ The detective sighed as she went through various scenarios where she tries to explain her long absence to her eight-year-old daughter. _I also have to think of a way to deal with Charlotte's plan to get Lucifer back to Heaven._ Chloe worried as she ran a hand through her blond locks to get all the tangles out.

Just then, the door to the master bathroom opened and out stepped Lucifer in all his glory. The former Prince of Darkness had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his face was clean-shaven. He walked to his closet to get some clothes, not noticing that Chloe was in the room. The latter took in Lucifer's appearance from her vantage point in front of the mirror on the wall, and she barely recognized the Lord of Hell had it not for the scars on his back.

Lucifer then emerged from his walk-in closet dressed in a dark purple shirt complete with charcoal gray dress pants, vest and a suit jacket to match. A silk lilac pocket square adorned his breast pocket. The King of Hell then made his way toward Chloe and placed a loving kiss on her temple. "Are you ready for breakfast, my darling?" The former Prince of Darkness asked, wrapping his arms around his beloved.

"Of course," Chloe said as she leaned into Lucifer's embrace. "After breakfast, could you take me home? I want to see Trixie and change into my work clothes." The detective requested, turning around to face Lucifer. "As you wish, my Chloe. I will take you home after we've had our morning meal." Lucifer promised, kissing his detective softly on the lips. "Thank you," Chloe whispered as she let herself be led toward the dining room.

Once there, Lucifer pulled a chair out for Chloe to sit, went into the kitchen to get the coffee and then sat in the chair on her left at the head of the table. He then lifted the plate covers, and Chloe gasped at the plate of delicious chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. She picked up her cutlery and cut into one of the pancakes. The detective then used the fork to pick up the piece of pancake and put it in her mouth.

"Do you like it, Chloe?" Lucifer asked, watching his detective's face, waiting for a reaction of some sort from her. "I love it!" Chloe said after swallowing. "This is the best pancake I have ever tasted!" The detective praised. The King of Hell grinned from ear to ear at his Chloe's words. "Then I shall cook for you more often, Love," Lucifer said, digging into his pancakes.

Once breakfast was done, Lucifer cleared the dishes and made a beeline for his bedroom to get a pair of shoes for Chloe. He returned with a pair of black pumps. The detective put them on and the two of them got into the elevator and went down toward the club. They then exited the building through a side door to where Lucifer parked his Corvette. The Lord of Hell opened the passenger side door for Chloe and then went to the driver's side after making sure that the detective is settled in. Lucifer then got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He backed the car out of the alleyway and onto the street, driving off in the direction of Chloe's apartment.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home," Lucifer said as he pulled the Corvette into Chloe's apartment complex. "Yeah, here we are," Chloe said under her breath as she stared at the building. The Devil looked at his detective with a quizzical expression on his face. "Aren't you going inside?" He asked. "I...I don't know if I can do this," Chloe said. "How am I going to explain my absence to Trixie? To everyone at the precinct?" Lucifer then cupped Chloe's cheek with one hand and said, "Just tell her the truth, Love. She will understand." Chloe nodded as she leaned into Lucifer's touch, comforted that she has someone like him having her back. "Would you like me to come with you when you tell young Beatrice?" Lucifer suggested, looking into her sea-green orbs. "I would like that, Lucifer, thank you," Chloe said, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

The Lord of Hell then got out of the car, went over to Chloe's side and opened the door for her. The detective got out and walked toward the apartment building, with Lucifer following close behind. She reached her door and raised a fist to knock on it. A few minutes passed, which seemed like forever for Chloe, and the door opened to reveal Maze. "Hey, Decker," The demoness greeted. "Welcome back." Chloe nodded in response and went inside the apartment. Lucifer entered as well and stood behind his detective as Maze shut the door. "Where is Trixie?" Chloe asked. "The kid is in her room doing her homework," Maze said. "I'll go tell her you're here." The demoness offered as she went in the direction of the little girl's room.

A couple of minutes later, Maze returned to the living room with the small girl in tow. As soon as Trixie saw her mother, she ran up and hugged her like she hadn't seen her for an extended period of time. "Mommy! You're back! Where did you go? I asked Grandma and Maze where you were, and they wouldn't tell me!" Trixie exclaimed. Taking a deep breath, Chloe looked to Lucifer, silently asking for support. The former Prince of Darkness nodded in encouragement which prompted the detective to say to her daughter, "I'll explain everything, but you have to promise never to tell anyone. Not Grandma and certainly not Daddy until Mommy says you can. Can you do that for me?" The little girl nodded in agreement and said, "I promise, Mommy." Chloe then led her daughter to the couch and began her tale.

* * *

Chloe has told her daughter the truth. Will the child believe her or think it's some made-up story? Also, how will Lucifer and Chloe deal with Mama Morningstar? Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 8!


End file.
